Gaara's visit
by Dogmatic Destroyer
Summary: For reason's unkown Gaara has travled to Konoha. NaruGaara
1. Gaara Visit

A young red headed boy from sand village sat by his window. His name was Gaara, he never slept, so there were dark black circles on his eyes. The sand was still blowing around outside so nothing could be seen, but he was zoning out. He was thinking about a blond kid his age. He wore an ornge jumpsute with abunch of other stuff on it. His name was Naruto, the number one loudest, stupid, inapropriete ninja of Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves. He finaly got up and left the room, only to see his older brother Kankoro, and older sister Temari." I'm leaving," he calmly said.

Both Temari and Kankoro looked up at him, they were drinking tee. "Why?" said Temari.

"Where?" added Kankoro.

"Konaha, I have some important buisnes with him," said Gaara the Sand Ninja calmly.

"What buisnes?" asked Temari who was now rather concerned.

"I must prove my existence." Temari gasped and Kankoro almost choked on his tee. He had said this many times before and almost always there was someone dead later.

"Gaara, your not going to," but Temari was cut off.

"No one will die, don;t be concerned," and with that Gaara headed for the door only to be stopped by Kankoro.

"I can't let you go Gaara," he said as he blocked the door.

"I don't wish to kill brother. Step aside or I will have to."

Kankoro flinched, but held his ground. "No Gaara, we can't go."

"Why?"

Kankoro didn't think past this. "We will go Gaara," declared Temari getting up to get her mony.

"Very well Gaara, you win, lets get our things," said Kankoro with a smirk as he left.

They reached the gates of Konoha in three days without stop, but they didn't always walked, thank Gaara's sand control for that. They were amiadently stopped by Kakshi, Gie, and some anbu member. "I remember you," said Kakashi from behind his mask. "You're Gaara of the sand." He turned to the anbu member. "Me and Gie can take it from here." The anbu member disipered. "Why are you here?"

"I have buisnese, please move," Gaara said.

"What buisnese?' asked Gie this time looking very stern.

"My we see Hokage?" asked Temari.

"Fine," and so they left.

They went to get permission to stay there and eventualy got a small apartment. As soon as they got to the apartment Gaara left to find Naruto. After search for hours he found Lee, Gie's student. He told him were Naruto lived and his favorite ramen shop so if he wasn't home Gaara could still find him. Naruto went to the door battered and broozed from training. When he opened the door he was shoked, the last time he saw him he almost died. "What do you want, it's ten P.M." He knew Gaara had helped Konaha but still.

Gaara had completely forgotton time. "I need to talk to you, alone," he said walking in to Naruto's house.

"What about?"

"Your demon, tell me about the..."

"Nine Tails Fox, yah." finished Naruto.


	2. That Night

Chap. 2: That amazing night

Till, twelve o'clock Gaara of the sand and the number-one loudest ninja Naruto talked about the Nine Tails Fox. "So that's the story?' ask Gaara, cold as ever.

"Yup," Naruto said looking up to the clock. "It's late, you should go home Gaara."

"What for, they don't want me there, and I don't sleep, so what is the point?"

"Well..." Naruto had not expected this(DUH) so he was currently at a loss of words. "Well, of course they want you home, they're your brother and sister. You can't just leave them, and, wait a second, I have an idea!" (WOW)

"What?"

"I learned a sealing technique that can suppress even the Nine Tails."

"Really?" Gaara didn't show it, but he was thrilled, for once he might be able to sleep.

"Yeah, it's called the Five Elemental Seal. Jaria taught me it. If we use you could sleep, I'd bet. Want to try it."

"Sure," Gaara was now showing the slightest bit excitement.

"Alright, hold on one second." Naruto began to focus the chakra into his fingertips. He then thrusted it strait into Gaara's chest. "Five Elemental Sealer!" he exclaimed. Gaara flew back being caught by his sand. He was breathing heavily now.

"That, hurt, real, bad," Gaara choked out.

"I know." Naruto smiled as the seal began to form on his chest. Gaara looked at him now beginning to stand. "Well, that should do it, I guess you can sleep on the couch if you want to."

"Yeah," Gaara said as he let himself fall onto the futon/couch. He removed his gourd and shut his eyes. Within seconds, he was out and heavy. He awoke later at 2:00 P.M. He had slept a while, but was feeling so full of energy he didn't care. "Naruto," he yelled. No answer. "Naruto," he began walking around. Still no replay. He continued on until it was clear, Naruto was not here. He then left for the ramen shop. That's where he found him, but something was wrong about him. He sat down next to him, looking for the mistake. Then he realised, he was using his in dominate arm. "Is there something wrong with your arm?"

Naruto looked up from his romen in mid suck. "Nothing," he said with a smile. Gaara glanced down. Naruto pulled his are out of sight. Gaara saw just a flush of scarlet red bandage, that appeared to darken as it moved out of site.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, don't worry." Gaara was getting impatient.

"Tell me or I'll brake every last bone in your body in have."

Naruto didn't play with this one. "Training."

"You hurt your self that bad in training. I don't believe so. Wait, did he!

"NO!" Naruto knew where Gaara was going and stopped him there. "Shukaku did not get free."

"Don't lie."

"I promise." However, Naruto was not entirely truthful here. Shukaku remained suppress, the injury was not from training, and it was very important. "Just calm down. Go home. Take a," Naruto stuttered, "nap."

"You stuttered, why did you stutter?" Gaara was now a little mad. He knew something here was a lie, but what.

"Nothing, please go home. I need to get back to training." Gaara left, feeling he had no reason to stay. He quickly walked to his apartment. He walked in to see his brother and sister watching T.V. "Hello," he said, walking right past them.

"Hello Gaara, where were you last night," said Temari.

"Naruto's, I slept there." Temari got curious.

"Slept?"

"Yes."

"And by that?" Kankurou showed no interest at all, but was secretly keeping an ear open.

"I went unconscious."

"And Shukaku?"

"He stayed suppressed says Naruto."

"Don't think that he won't find a way out."

"What ever." And now Gaara shut the door to his room only to realized, he had no bed. What did he ever need with a bed, he was insane, possessed, and unloved.(ahhh) Once he found a comfortable spot he thought on Naruto's words.

Author Notes: I have little to no idea what to do next. Help! 


	3. Noon

1Chapter 3: Noon

Gaara woke up, but today, he was, happier. He felt, relaxed even, he almost smiled. He walked out to his older siblings. "Good morning," he said rather calmly.

"You are different, and it's noon by the way," announced Kankurou.

"Whatever brother."

"That's a name I never here," thought Kankurou. "Gaara, we need some supplies, do you have any thing you want us to get for you?" asked Temari politely.

"Romen sister."

"Alright," Temari was now curios, Gaara had never been so, normal. She also noticed the circles around his eyes were smaller.

"I need to go on a walk, I'll see you later."

"Alright Gaara," this was Kankurou.

Gaara walked to Naruto's, he needed to talk. He got there fast. Without so much as a knock he walked in the cluttered apartment. "Why did you help me?" he said with an unnatural calmness. "No one has ever helped me, why do you?"

"Because, you need it Gaara. You have not slept since, ever. I figured that's what made you so bitter. It was annoying, and scary at the same time." Naruto said as he emerged from his room wearing a spiral t-shirt. "And, those creepy ring around your eyes are smaller. Say, where's that gourd thing?"

"Home, they're smaller?"

"Yup, so... want some romen?"

"Sure." So they were about to walked out the door when it opened for them. Kakashi walked in with his usual dull one eyed expression while reading Make Out Paradise.

"You have a mission Naruto," he said as he looked at Gaara. "We could use him too if he wants," he said not taking his eye off Gaara. "You seem different, but how?"

"I had a nap." said Gaara. Kakashi stared inquisitively at Gaara.

"What ever, go to the Hokage's to find out the info, she wouldn't tell me obviously.

"Sure," said Gaara.

"You got it Kakashi-sama!" and with that, they were gone.


End file.
